


Adagio

by immistermercury



Series: canon fluorescent! verse [6]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, But They All Live Happily Ever After, Fuck Homophobes, Homophobic Language, M/M, Meeting the Family, and a violin prodigy don't @ me, for context:, freddie is 39, gio knows nothing about ballet, his boyfriend has never met his family before!, his boyfriend is a massive sweetheart!, i've fucked around with the ages, jim is 43, lulah is 18, luna is 14, oliver and lulah are dancers, oliver has a boyfriend!, olly is 19, ru and luna are musicians, ru is 16, the power couple have become a power family, the very beginnings of a smut scen, this is for my fluorescent stans, this is so many layers deep in context, this is unrealistic but it's also happy and that's what matters, though it stops before they've taken more than their shirts off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immistermercury/pseuds/immistermercury
Summary: “I need more details.” Freddie looked up as he pulled off the boots. “Where did you meet?”“There’s this club called Heaven-” Oliver started, looking over quickly when Jim snorted with laughter.“What did you buy him?” Freddie asked Giovanni.“White wine.” He replied shyly.“Oh, Olly, you are so my son.” Freddie laughed. “That’s exactly how I met your father.”
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury, oliver/giovanni
Series: canon fluorescent! verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1363732
Comments: 18
Kudos: 23





	1. Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlownAwayEveryday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlownAwayEveryday/gifts), [Lorie1483](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorie1483/gifts), [MagicalQueerFolk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalQueerFolk/gifts), [nisargasinha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisargasinha/gifts), [butane_bloodstain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butane_bloodstain/gifts), [Sokkas_First_Fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokkas_First_Fangirl/gifts), [aussiebornwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussiebornwriter/gifts).



> This is so fun I went to see The Sleeping Beauty at the Royal the other day and it was beautiful and it gave light to this so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> \- Gifted to everyone who has shared the fluorescent!verse with me over the year!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new face appears in their life.

Oliver beamed up at Giovanni as he wound a curl around his finger, admiring the butterscotch delicacy of the highlights in his hair. They were settled on the sofa in his dressing room, relaxing before the evening grew busy; it was an hour until curtains, Oliver had warmed up already, he’d eaten, he’d even had a piece of the Turkish delight that Giovanni had snuck in for him. It had been beautiful, handmade by his lover, sweet and sticky and fragranced with rosewater, covered in chocolate, everything he was strictly not allowed to eat an hour before a show.

“I can’t believe I’m doing the bluebird tonight.” He smiled giddily, taking Giovanni’s other hand and holding it close to his heart. “It’s- it’s absolutely insane, I can’t believe Matty got injured last night. I should feel bad but it- it’s so exciting.” He grinned. “I’m literally nineteen, and I’m dancing a principal role.”

“What does that mean?” He asked curiously. “You need to teach me more about ballet.”

“Principals are the best. They’re the ones that do all the main characters, like the prince and the princess, they’re both principals.” Oliver cushioned his head against his chest and smiled. “And I get to pretend to be one tonight.”

“That’s so incredible.” Giovanni sighed happily, kissing the top of his head idly. “Who’s dancing the prince and princess?”

“Dad and Mary. Talulah’s dancing the Lilac Fairy, too, which is amazing. Dad thinks she’ll be promoted to a soloist soon.” He smiled.

“And you’re a soloist?” He checked.

“First soloist. Same rank as Dad was when he turned nineteen.” He grinned, clearly proud of himself.

“I can’t believe I haven’t seen you up on stage before. I should’ve been able to tell, when we met at that club, that you were a dancer.” He chuckled. “I’m super excited, though. I feel like it’s a whole side to you and your family that I’ve never seen before. I’ve never been to the ballet.”

“You’ve never been to the ballet?” Oliver looked up, aghast. “I’ve been dancing since I was three.”

“Your father has also been a principal for nearly twenty years. You grew up in that setting.” Giovanni pointed out. “Can I meet your Dad?”

Oliver’s cheeks flushed; he hadn’t quite made the distinction in Gio’s mind, he’d allowed him to think that he had this incredible artist-musician-ballerina of a father instead of pointing out the distinction between  _ Dad _ and  _ Pop.  _ He chastised himself occasionally - he’d been out since he was sixteen, and it wasn’t as though he’d had any resistance to his sexuality, but he was worried about seeming as though he was copying Freddie. He didn’t want Gio to believe he was some kind of experiment, when it wasn’t like that at all: Oliver was sure that he loved him.

“Of course.” He said shyly. He’d never told either father about his boyfriend, knowing how deathly protective they were of him, how afraid they’d be that he fell into the hands of the wrong man; he’d heard the stories of Freddie’s first lover, he’d learned the signs that nobody had ever taught his father, symptoms of abuse, the beginnings of control. He knew they were both frightened that one day he’d come home with bruises and he’d lock himself in the bathroom and cover them with makeup.

But that hadn’t been how it had happened; it had been his eighteenth birthday, he’d been at Heaven, he’d been dancing, he’d been drinking, he was excited and happy and beautiful and vibrant and he knew that Jim would leave the light on in the hallway when he stumbled home at five in the morning-

_ He felt a hand slide over his waist as he danced and turned his head, glancing at the man beside him with a bright smile. “Hey, gorgeous.” The voice was friendly, and Oliver’s heart fluttered a little. “Can I buy you a drink?” He offered, the Italian accent making him shiver. _

__

_ “Of course, darling.” He wrapped his arms around the neck of the stranger, pulling him in a little closer. The man moved with him, swaying to stay close as Oliver lost himself to the beat of the music again. _

__

_ “What can I get you?” He asked, his forehead resting against Oliver’s. Those strong arms were tight around his waist, protecting him and shielding him from the outside world. Oliver smiled widely at him, eyes flickering to his lips; he wondered what it would feel like to kiss him. _

__

_ “White wine.” Oliver’s voice was soft, barely a whisper; it didn’t need to be louder. “But make it a good one, my dear, else I’ll be very disappointed.” He was teasing now, one hand curling up to run fingers through soft, thick hair. _

__

_ Oliver giggled as he was half-dragged to the bar, the fingers around his wrist gentle yet insistent. He let himself be pressed against the counter, his hands sliding up and over the stranger’s chest, his neck, cheeks and then back into his hair again. He heard the low rumble of his drink being ordered, watched the way his Adam’s apple moved as he talked: he wanted to press a kiss to it and then lower, lower. _

“You talk about him all the time.” Giovanni’s voice broke him out of his thoughts and he beamed up at his boyfriend. “I wish I’d known my dad.”

“I’m sure there’s enough of him to go around.” Oliver chuckled shyly and stood up, stretching out his legs and his toes. He was wearing blue split-soles, blue tights, a blue shirt, a crown of feathers on the top of his curls, alive and bright with excitement. “What do you think?”

“Edible, darling.” Giovanni smiled, leaning forward and allowing his eyes to rake over his form. “Simply delightful.”

“You’ll need to go and take your seat.” Oliver leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Are you in the circle?”

“The amphitheatre. Circle tickets are too expensive, it’s Christmas.” He chuckled and stood up, pulling him close for a second. “I love you, Olly. I’m so proud of you.”

“I love you too.” He leaned up and kissed his lips softly. “Thank you for coming to watch.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He promised, lightly swatting his ass as he walked away. He burst out laughing when Oliver gave him the finger, his heart warming with love for the man he got to call his own.

* * *

“You’re crying!” Jim laughed, pulling his husband close. “You always say I’m the sentimental one, and now you’re crying over the prologue to The Sleeping Beauty.”

“She’s beautiful.” Freddie laughed wetly and wiped his eyes. “She’s never done a role like this before, and she’s so confident, and she’s so beautiful. She looks like a real fairy.” He smiled, so proud. “My daughter is a fairy.”

“Your daughter is a fairy, your son is a bluebird, and you’re a prince. Your husband is a conductor, and your other son is a violinist, and your other daughter is a pianist. Your whole family is crazy.” Jim chuckled. “The cast list for these shows is getting ridiculous. F. Hutton, O. Hutton, T. Hutton, J. Hutton, R. Hutton and L. Hutton. I think the directors will kill us if we bring any more kids into the school or the company.”

Freddie rested his head on Jim’s shoulder. “I’ll be retiring before long, anyway. Then it’ll be down to them to keep the name going.” He whispered. “Though I don’t like to think about that. I’m getting old.”

“You’ll be a principal character artist until you’re sixty.” Jim chuckled. “They’ll hardly just kick you out. You’ve brought ballet to people who didn’t even know that they were into ballet.”

Freddie smiled at the praise and pressed a sweet kiss to Jim’s throat. “Olga was asking if I’d like to become a ballet master and start teaching. I don’t know if I want to teach, or choreograph, or keep dancing, or retire and do something else entirely. I’ve always- I’ve always had dreams of being the director of a place like this.” Freddie looked around and sighed softly. “I don’t think I’m ready to say goodbye.”

“You never have to leave if you don’t want to.” Jim promised. “This is your home almost as much as our home is.”

Freddie smiled up at him and closed his eyes. “I need to perk up. I’m on in the next act.”

Jim tapped his cheek playfully and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I love you, darling. Smash it.”

Freddie laughed and let Jim smooth out the makeup under his eyes. “I love you too.”

* * *

“You are wonderful.” Freddie cupped Oliver’s cheeks and kissed his forehead, ignoring the blush that crossed his boy’s cheeks. “You should’ve seen yourself, Olly, you’re fucking incredible. You blew me out of the water.”

“Oh, shut up.” Oliver laughed, pushing his shoulder. “You’re as good as ever.”

“This isn’t about me.” Freddie shook his head. “Darling, I’m so proud of you. I’ve never seen somebody look so bloody happy while they’re dancing.”

Oliver smiled and hugged his father. “It’s rare that we all get to dance together. I’m enjoying it.”

“My little Lilac Fairy and my Bluebird.” Freddie hugged him back, overwhelmed with love for his son. “I’ll see you on the other side.”

* * *

“Olly!” Giovanni called, running up the stairs to where he could see his lover about to disappear into the dressing rooms behind them. “Olly, Olly, wait!”

Jim looked around before Oliver had the chance to respond, and both boys’ cheeks turned scarlet. “Olly?” He questioned.

Oliver bit his lip and looked up at his father, butterflies blossoming in his stomach. “Pop, this is- this is Gio.” He said, his voice softening involuntarily.

“Gio?” Jim repeated, smiling at the stranger and holding out his hand. “I’m Jim, I’m Olly’s father.”

Giovanni couldn’t deny that he was confused; he was sure that Oliver had mentioned that his father had been dancing the prince, not that he was the conductor. He shook his hand and smiled shyly, wanting to make a good impression regardless; he didn’t understand the world of ballet, and he could’ve easily misheard. “I’m Olly’s- Olly’s-” He found himself stammering, not knowing if it was okay to use the word ‘boyfriend’; Oliver had agreed that he could meet his father, but he had no idea if he was out to his family, if it was safe to talk about their relationship-

“What’s going on, boys?” Freddie asked curiously, handing Oliver a glass of water and sipping his own. At the sight of a new face, Freddie lit up. “Hi, darling, who are you?”

“This is my boyfriend.” Oliver blurted out, his cheeks scarlet. He walked over to his lover and took his hand gently, not defensive so much as protective. “Gio, this is my dad, Freddie, and my pop, Jim.”

Something clicked in Giovanni’s mind and he turned to Oliver, breaking into a smile. “You never mentioned you had two fathers.”

“Has had since he was four.” Freddie smiled and leaned tiredly against Jim; his foot was cramping and he needed a long sit down. “Olly never mentioned you. Have you been together long?”

Oliver’s squeeze told him it was okay; as much as his family wouldn’t accept them, as much as his mother hated them both, that squeeze reminded him that he always had a family on Oliver’s side. “About a year.” Giovanni said softly. 

“Olly! You should’ve told us.” Jim laughed and held the door open for them. “Listen, why don’t we go and sit down? I think this one’s going to fall over in a second.” He kissed Freddie’s cheek playfully.

They all settled in Freddie’s studio and Freddie got to work patching his feet up; thirty-two years of dance had ruined any beauty he’d ever had in them. “I need more details.” He looked up as he pulled off the boots. “Where did you meet?”

“There’s this club called Heaven-” Oliver started, looking over quickly when Jim snorted with laughter.

“What did you buy him?” Freddie asked Giovanni.

“White wine.” He replied shyly.

“Oh, Olly, you are so my son.” Freddie laughed. “That’s exactly how I met your father.”

Giovanni’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Really. I was off my face and he bought me a glass of white wine at Heaven.” He chuckled. “Watch out, we still go sometimes.”

“I’m sure this conversation isn’t in the parenting manual, Fred.” Jim commented, rustling in one of his drawers for the second skin that Freddie always forgot to lay out when he was patching up his blisters. “Gio, darling, what do you do for a living?”

“Oh, well, right now, I’m a hairdresser.” He said shyly. “I’m trying to get some work in art and design, though. I’m maybe going to do some set design work with the Royal Court.”

“Set design is amazing.” Freddie nodded. “I’ve done a lot of it while I’ve been injured. I can see you being really happy doing that.” He took the second skin and leaned up to kiss Jim briefly. “Thank you.”

“Mum isn’t too pleased.” He said shyly, looking down at his fingers. “She wants me to get a degree.”

“It depends on what you want to do, darling.” Jim said soothingly. “If you want to do art, you’re much better getting experience.”

“It’s just so hard.” He sighed. “No one in my family likes art, they don’t even know anyone that does. I feel- I feel very alone.”

“It’s shit.” Freddie agreed, nodding. “My parents didn’t want me to dance. You feel like you’re walking through a dark corridor trying to meet the right people.”

“We’ve had it easy.” Oliver nodded. “Because Lulah and I wanted to dance, and Dad knew who to introduce us to, and Ru and Luna both wanted to do music.” 

“I wish I could’ve had parents like that.” He admitted.

“I’m sure we know a person or two that could help.” Freddie shrugged. 

Giovanni looked up, his face lighting up. “Are you serious?”

“You’ve been with my son for a year. You’re practically my son already.” Freddie chuckled. “I’d like to help you.”

Luna burst into the room. “Pop!” She shouted, crossing her arms angrily. “Pop, you went into three-four when we were still supposed to be in four-three and you messed up all of my playing!”

“Sweetheart-” Jim laughed. “It’s all to do with what they’re dancing. We have to learn to keep up.”

“She’s just complaining.” Reuben rested his hand on his father’s shoulder. “It was just fine, Pop.”

“Daddy!” Talulah ran into the room holding one of her shoes. “Daddy, there’s blood in it!”

“Nature of the job, princess.” Freddie chuckled. As the room descended into chaos, Giovanni found himself relaxing, happy and safe with this new family, feeling accepted, feeling loved, feeling supported-

It was all he could have ever dreamed of.

* * *

Freddie gasped as Jim kissed down his neck, tangling his fingers in his hair as they lay together. “Oh my God-” He bit his lip and tugged on his lover’s shirt. “Come on, you bastard, off-”

Jim laughed and pulled off his shirt. “Does it put you off to know that your son is getting laid right now?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Freddie closed his eyes as fingers pinched his nipple through his shirt. “Don’t kill the mood.”

“The circle of life.” Jim snorted and Freddie couldn’t help his laugh as he kicked him in the hip.

“Shut up!” Freddie laughed, falling back between the sheets. “God, you’re the worst.”

“Twenty-one years and I can still make you laugh when I’m supposed to be getting you off.” Jim kissed his jawline and grinned.

“It is kind of disconcerting, though, isn’t it? Olly having a boyfriend?” Freddie propped himself up on his elbows.

“Makes me glad we’ve got the flat.” Jim hummed and pulled Freddie’s shirt off. “We don’t have to listen to them fuck, and they don’t have to listen to us.”

“I hope you know that I hate you.” He commented idly, tugging Jim down on top of him. They’d agreed to buy the flat in Covent Garden again when it had come up on the market again, their own little piece of heaven away from family life, their time to be the two of them again, and they were infinitely thankful as their children got older. “Though I do love it here.”

“I have good ideas.” Jim nipped the skin on his collarbone and then kissed over the mark. 

“You do.” Freddie gasped when he pressed his hips down, and then smirked. “Now shut up, and fuck me.”


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always room for one more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dialogue in this is SO unrealistic but I was laughing at it so here you go please suspend your disbelief
> 
> Also I promise Talulah is 18 even if I've written her like she's about 14

The boy had tears on his cheeks, and he was stood desperately by the front gate with nothing but a rucksack and a plastic bag of paints in his hands; he was cold, without even a coat despite it being three days to Christmas, and he was so frightened. He knew that his mother hated him for his sexuality, hated the idea that he wanted to spend his life with another man, even when that man was Oliver Hutton- he just hadn’t expected to find a handful of his clothes on the doorstep and the locks changed.

Freddie yawned and walked down the path, clicking open the lock on the gate. He took one look at Giovanni and hugged him immediately, seeing how upset, how incredibly downtrodden he looked. “Darling, what’s the matter?” He asked.

“My mum-” He burst into tears again, clinging to Freddie; he reminded him so much of what he could remember of his own father, and all he wanted was that familiarity, that comfort, someone to look after him.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Freddie said gently, rubbing his back comfortingly. “Why don’t you come inside, sweetheart, it’s just freezing out here.”

Giovanni let himself be led inside, and Freddie seemed to immediately swing into action; soon, he was curled up on the sofa, surrounded by blankets, with a warm cup of tea in his hands. He finally felt himself calm down - Freddie was lovely, he’d come to know, and he hoped that he could at least not spend the next few hours trying to find cardboard to sleep on that night. It wouldn’t be the first time.

“Olly’s at work, I’m afraid.” Freddie came back into the room with his own mug and sat opposite Giovanni. “So he’ll be back around five. Until then, darling, why don’t you tell me what’s going on?”

“I-” He looked down, dejected and shameful. “I was kicked out.”

Freddie’s eyes widened quickly. “Are those bags your things?”

“Yeah.” Giovanni whispered miserably. “She threw it out on the street.”

“You have to stay here.” Freddie said immediately. “I’m not having a member of my family sleeping out on the streets. I’ve been there, and I hope to God that no one else ever has to go through it.”

Giovanni looked up quickly. “Here?” He asked.

“Yes, here. I’m sure Olly won’t mind sharing his room with you.” Freddie smiled.

“But we’re- you know.” He murmured.

“You’re in love, I know. You’re adults, I’m not going to separate you. I think that sharing a bed is actually a wonderful thing. I practically moved in with Jim the second time I met him.” Freddie chuckled.

“Are there any rules?” He asked shyly. “I mean, I’m guessing we can’t..?”

“Keep it quiet.” Freddie smirked behind his mug and sipped his tea. “My youngest is fourteen, so just think about how you conduct yourselves. In general, though, just don’t be a lounger. Do something with your time.”

“How much should I pay you for rent? Do I need to get a new job?” He asked quickly.

“Oh, I don’t care about money. You don’t have to have a job, for me. Just do something with your time, go to class, get work experience, practice painting, send out letters for your dream job.” Freddie smiled. “Which reminds me, I got the names of a couple of people you should contact. Some of them are at the Royal, some of them are National Theatre, so you can take your pick.”

“Are you serious?” Giovanni’s eyes widened and he broke into the biggest smile. “Oh my God, Freddie!”

Freddie chuckled as the boy threw his arms around him and rubbed his back comfortingly. “I told you, you’re family. As long as Olly is in love with you, and as long as you treat him well, then you’re family.”

“Thank you.” Giovanni murmured, shyly letting go of him. “I’ve- I’ve had a lot of problems with my family. I’m not really used to all of this.”

“Then this is the perfect family for you. Olly was abandoned by his mother, Talulah and Reuben were both abused by their father, and Luna’s mother gave her up before she was born. I never had a relationship with my father until I was in my mid-twenties, my mother kicked me out on the street, and Jim’s relationship with his parents was a little strained because of his sexuality.” Freddie recounted. “And we’re all mostly past that now, because we formed our own little family.”

Giovanni wiped his eyes and he smiled. “I like that.”

“You just have to look after him.” Freddie smiled in return. “I won’t make this embarrassing and threaten to like- have you beaten up, or anything, because that’s not how I do it. I don’t even mind if you split up with him, so long as you do it like adults, and you don’t hurt him unnecessarily. But he really loves you, and you’d be a fool to pass up on that.”

“I really love him.” He whispered, his smile brightening a little. “I- I think I’d like to marry him one day. I know that most people say that you can’t meet your soulmate when you’re so young but he- he’s really special to me.”

“I think the whole age thing is bullshit.” Freddie shrugged. “I met Jim at eighteen. I think when you know, you’ll know.”

* * *

“Good evening, boys!” Freddie smiled as Jim and Oliver came through the door, hair dripping with rainwater. “What have you done with my daughter?”

“She’s on a date, don’t you know.” Jim winked at him and pressed a kiss to his lips. “How was your day off?”

“Oh, it was wonderful!” Freddie broke away from the embrace and turned to his son. “Olly, darling, I’ve put a present for you upstairs. It might help you warm up a little.”

Freddie was forever buying him little things when he went to Bloch, a new pair of warm-up boots or tights, or a book, or a new blanket; he was used to little tidbit gifts designed to put a smile on his face. “Thank you.” He smiled, kissing Freddie’s cheek before he ran upstairs. He gasped when he saw Giovanni sprawled on his bed, deeply engrossed on the book he’d left out on his bedside table. “Gio!” He said excitedly.

_ “Giovanni was kicked out by his mother.” Freddie murmured in Jim’s ear. “He had nowhere else to go, poor lamb. I couldn’t bear the thought of him being out on the streets, and he had no money for a hotel.” _

_ “Is he going to stay with us for a while?” Jim asked curiously.  _

_ “As long as he needs.” Freddie said certainly. “I imagine the boys will probably want to go and get their own place before long, but that makes me feel all strange. I don’t like the idea of Olly moving out.” _

_ “The house is going to be even busier.” Jim chuckled. “It’s good to know that he’s safe. It would break Olly’s heart if we didn’t accept him here.” _

_ “Exactly.” Freddie nodded. “Tea?” _

“Hello, baby.” Giovanni smiled, looking up at his boyfriend and holding an arm out for him. “Oh, you’re soaked!” He laughed as Oliver landed in his arms.

“Why are you here?” He asked with a giggle. “Have you been talking to my dad? Has he said anything embarrassing?”

“I’ve been chatting to him.” Gio pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Olly, darling, I’m going to be staying for a little while.”

Oliver gasped excitedly. “Really? Dad says that’s okay?”

“He suggested it.” Giovanni grinned, meeting his lips in a soft, sweet, slow kiss. “My mum- I told her about you. She kicked me out.” He tried to look strong, though Oliver could see a little crack in his confidence. “Freddie insisted that I stay for as long as I need to.”

“Oh, darling-” Oliver cupped his cheek gently. “Are you doing okay?”

“I was quite upset.” He admitted. “But you were right, your dad is brilliant. He made me tea and cooked me lunch and everything.”

“Did he say anything embarrassing?” Oliver asked again, settling down against his chest, soft and comfortable.

“He basically looked me in the eye and told me he didn’t mind if we fucked.” Giovanni laughed and grabbed a blanket to cover them when he felt that Oliver was shivering. “But that we had to keep it quiet.”

Oliver groaned, cheeks flushing, and hid his face in Gio’s chest. “I’m sorry.” He squeaked.

“It’s alright, baby, he didn’t make it weird or anything. I asked if he wanted us separate, and he said he didn’t care what we did, so long as we were quiet.” He chuckled. “I really love your family.”

“I love them.” Oliver said quietly. “You know, he told me about my birth parents when I was- I must’ve been fourteen, there or thereabouts. They used to smack me a lot, he said, and I was covered in bruises. Then one day they just dumped me on the doorstep of an adoption agency in the middle of the night, and they told me to stay there and not move. They never came back for me. I spent months in a children’s home, and then Freddie came to visit me.” He smiled. “I was lucky that he took to me.”

“Wait, Freddie isn’t your real dad?” He asked.

“Yes, he’s my real dad.” He said, frowning a little. “But he’s not my biological dad. Did I never tell you that I’m adopted?”

“No.” Gio said quietly. “Sorry, baby, I didn’t think. Of course he’s your real dad.”

“People always use that term. I don’t like it.” He said honestly. “We’re all adopted. Dad and Pop don’t have any biological kids of their own.”

“I’m glad Freddie chose you. You deserve to have a good childhood.” Gio kissed his cheek.

“I had an amazing childhood. There was- there was nothing I couldn’t do, as a kid. I wanted to dance, he took me to tots classes. I wanted to play piano, Pop sat down and taught me, key by key. I wanted to go to White Lodge, Dad helped me find the right audition piece that had them fawning over me. Nothing stopped me, nothing held me back.” Oliver smiled. “I could do anything and everything.”

“I want you to be that happy with me.” Giovanni smiled. “I want to be with you while you conquer the world.”

Oliver smiled and traced a love heart on his side. “You know, if you are going to stay with us, you need to know about Dad. He- he’s got PTSD, he can have some awful panic attacks, it can be a little scary sometimes. He’s been really good for years now, it’s all under control, it doesn’t happen too often. I just don’t want you to be freaked out by it.”

“That doesn’t bother me.” Gio promised. “Thank you for letting me know, though.”

“It only happens if he’s stressed or upset, and he’s been fine recently. It probably hasn’t happened for a good few months now.” Oliver smiled. “When he was my age, he was in a relationship with a much older man, and the guy treated him pretty badly. He went to prison for it.” He explained. “It was like twenty years ago now, and the guy’s dead, but something can still sometimes trigger him.”

Giovanni just smiled a little. “Your family doesn’t need to be perfect, darling. It’s already a hell of a lot better than anything I’ve ever had before.”

* * *

The knock on the door was loud and resounding, and Freddie stood up from his seat at the dining table. “I’ll get it.” He kissed Jim’s cheek and went out into the hallway, unlocking the door quickly; he assumed it might be his mother, or maybe Jim’s, or Olga or Kash or any number of their friends.

“Do you know your son’s a faggot?” A woman spat, looking furious.

Freddie was taken aback by the sudden onslaught of words. “Excuse me?”

“Do you know that your son’s a faggot?” She asked again. “He’s been fucking my son.”

“You must be Giovanni’s mother.” Freddie said, injecting as much brightness into his voice as he could muster. “It’s lovely to meet you, truly.”

“Did you know?” She asked again, put out by the sunshine-sweet smile on his face.

“Jim, darling?” Freddie called, watching the mild annoyance on her face blossom to rage. “Could you come here a second?”

Jim appeared a moment later and Freddie kissed him, full and unashamed. “Thank you for interrupting your dinner, darling. This woman is asking me if I know that my son is, in her words, a faggot, and I’m quite unsure how to explain to her that it doesn’t bother me in the slightest.”

Jim saw the game he was playing immediately and grinned, cupping his cheek. “Remind me, sweetheart, is it because we don’t care? Or is it because we brought the children up in an environment where nothing was wrong, and they were allowed to be whoever they wanted to be?”

“Honestly, my love, I can’t remember.” Freddie held back his pleased smirk when he saw her, aghast. “I’m trying to think how to tell her that he’s been out since he was sixteen and how much he wasn’t worried about telling us.”

“Of course you’re faggots too.” She muttered in disgust.

“That’s right!” Freddie turned to her. “Because faggotry is actually passed on genetically. You should write a research paper on it.”

“Even though Oliver isn’t our biological son.” Jim pointed out.

“Shit, baby, that’s so true! Maybe it’s something to do with giving the children a space to have whatever identity they want to.” Freddie mused. “And loving them unconditionally, like all parents promise to do.”

“Listen here, I won’t have you corrupt-”

“Goodbye!” Jim called, closing the door, and then bursting out laughing. “God, you’re so aggravating.” He snorted, pinching Freddie’s cheek.

“You know, I haven’t been called a faggot since eighty-two.” Freddie leaned his hip against the sideboard in the hallway. “I thought we got past that shit when I did that interview where I said yes, I’ve got a husband, yes, I’ve got four kids, and yes, I like taking it up the ass, and then they realised I was actually really boring because I didn’t cheat on you and I didn’t go to sex clubs and whatever.”

“Freddie!” Jim burst out laughing again and covered his mouth. “The fucking kids can hear you!”

Freddie’s cheeks pinkened but he smiled resolutely. “We all learn things about our parents that we never needed to know.”

They were interrupted by a key in the lock; Talulah stepped in a moment later, looking simultaneously beautiful and confused. “There’s a woman on the garden path that just called me a dyke.”

“Yes, darling, that Giovanni’s mother. As you can tell, she’s a real sweetheart.” Freddie said sarcastically. “You look very pretty.”

She held out the skirts of her dress and curtsied playfully. “He bought me dinner.” She said proudly.

“You know, I’ll have to meet this mystery man before long, sweetheart.” Jim chuckled. “I need to see that he’s right for my princess.”

“He’s lovely, Pop.” She kissed his cheek. “You’ll just love him, I’m sure.” She promised, heading for the stairs. 

“Oh, before you go.” Freddie said quickly, and then lowered his voice. “Gio’s going to be staying with us for a while. As you can tell, his mother’s a real homophobe, and she didn’t take well to having a gay son.”

“Okay.” She agreed. “Is he staying with Olly?”

“Yes, darling. Just so you’re not confused if you stumble into him at three in the morning.” Freddie chuckled.

“Okay!” She repeated, running up a few stairs before she paused. “Daddy, can we work on some fouettés later? Olga wants me to debut as Odette in Swan Lake in spring.” She smiled proudly. “But that means I have to do Odile, too, and that means thirty-two fouettés.”

“Of course, sweetheart.” He agreed. “We’re just going to finish dinner.”

* * *

“You know, I think this is the first time I’ve gotten undressed around you without us having sex.” Oliver chuckled, pulling his t-shirt over his head. 

“I like being so close to you.” Giovanni wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his forehead. “This is going to save me a fortune in cheap hotel rooms.”

“Maybe we can fuck on a bed that isn’t going to squeak with every thrust.” Oliver laughed, kissing his lips and flopping back on the bed. “Come here.”

Giovanni lay beside him and pulled him close. “Love you, baby.” He murmured.

Oliver closed his eyes contentedly as they kissed together. “I love you too.” He whispered. “I’m glad you’ve made such a good impression.”

“I’m glad your family is so lovely.” He sighed happily. “I almost feel like they’re my dad, and my pop. They just- they completely accepted me from the beginning. They didn’t seem worried about you having a boyfriend at all.”

“Oh, they’re scared shitless.” Oliver shrugged. “That’s probably why they like having you here. You can’t beat the shit out of me if they’re in earshot.”

“I hadn’t thought of that.” He mused. “You know I’d never hurt you, baby, don’t you?”

“I know.” Oliver knelt beside him and smiled wickedly before he broke into a laugh. “Because I’d kick your ass first.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I've watched my kids grow up I'm all emotional


End file.
